Closeness
by Deliverance Territory
Summary: Lois and Clark have grown closer than they imagine, but they are about to find out how much. Clois all the way. Spoilers from Season 8 up to Stiletto. My first multi-chapter story. Completed! Woohoo!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction story. It's all about Clois (a bit fluffy I must admit). Originally I planned 4 chapters but something happen along the way and ended up to 5. I haven't quite finished yet, but my impatience pushed me to upload this first chapter. Hope you enjoy, please review.

**Spoilers: **It sets after Stiletto, so there are spoilers all around.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Smallville or its characters, though I most definitively would like to -especially these two-_

**Closeness (Chapter 1)**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed._ (Carl Jung)  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

[Daily Planet, Monday Morning]

Lois was sitting at her desk. She was involved in her typing, motivated, almost frantic. Clark walked by her desk to reach his own, just across hers. She didn't even notice. Then he felt a huge impulse to look at her, stare at her actually.

He studied every little detail on Lois' face while she was concentrated in her work. Her hair. Long curled brown hair falling freely on the sides of her face and down her shoulders. Her make up. Golden eye-shadow pointing her striking beautiful hazel eyes. Salmon pink lip-gloss, gently covering her full lips, and fading while she bites them… Clark was unthinkingly captivated by her beauty. And for a moment, he roughly had forgotten who he was, who she was, and of course, where they were. _Oh no, please don't start with this Clark, is too early._ He told himself.

"Good morning, Lois" Clark said coming back to reality, but with an especially charming smile.

"Oh, morning, Smallville" Lois responded snapping out of her self-absorbance, but returning an equally pleasant smile.

Clark knew what was on her mind. She had a conversation with the Red Blue Blur, two nights ago. _**The First Contact with Metropolis' Good Samaritan**_ as she described herself. For someone who talks a lot, Lois had being more than careful not to let private details of their exchange slip away. He seemed satisfied, as if his little plan had the expected results. But she was just as satisfied: the Red Blue Blur had talked to her.

"What's going on, Lois? Why are you so happy?" He asked teasingly. "Oh, are you glad to see I'm up and running again?" He finished with a smirk.

Lois scoffs in disregard, a typical Lois Lane reaction. "As I can see, you'll need a coffin as big as this city to fit your ego the next time you don't get so lucky" She said, a bit annoyed, but mockingly. "Besides, why should I need a motive to be genuinely happy?"

Clark did not say a word. He simply looked at her, straight in the eye, rising one eyebrow as he sat down on his chair.

"Ok, ok, I know charming is not my middle name, but I do get my moments." She admitted, rolling her eyes and tilting her head a little, another Lois Lane typical reaction.

Lois went back to her work, but she would take tiny peeks on the person across her. The only person she, confessedly, could not peg right away. He looked somewhat different today, as if he was gloating. _That is not at a Clark Kent typical expression._ She though. Her mild-manner copy boy is indeed gloating. _Hers?!?!_

She knew herself very well. Lois knew she needed a "thing" to focus on. A "thing" to focus, long enough as she forgets, or at least, diverts her feelings toward Clark. Feelings she tries to deny over and over, but feelings that are merely there, following her, stalking her. _Such feelings, apparently, were not going anywhere, not soon._ And this "thing" was the Red Blue Blur, the new hero in town. _A perfect cover up._

"Hey, Clark," She said before she could be lost in her feelings' thoughts again. "Will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" He asked, waiting for her to demand a common errand, like making some copies or deliver papers to somebody's desk. One day, she even asked him to pick up her laundry and bringing her coffee. _Who am I now, Jeff?_ He thought.

"I have some of my things over the Talon's apartment, and I was wondering… if you could bring them to my new apartment here in the city." She said.

"Is that so? Why don't you stop by yourself?" He said kindly, actually curious.

Her smile saddened a little. "You know, with the breakup and all the unspoken disasters going on with Chloe, I wouldn't want to bother her." She looked concerned.

"Lois, but Chloe is your cousin, I don't think she would mind." He replied firmly.

"I know she's my cousin, but I don't want her to feel obligated to come and help me. More to the point, you are her best friend… and maybe she could talk to you… she's being very secretive with me lately."

"Well, maybe she just needs space… I mean… She had been a bit guarded with me too." He whispered.

They looked at each other, truly worried about Chloe's present circumstances. They both loved her and cared about her. Then, an awkward silence filled the space. They were staring at each other's eyes… Was Chloe the only thing on their minds? Obviously, it was not. After a couple of seconds, Clark decided to break the silence with a not so cheery comment.

"I mean, I don't blame her for not wanting to help you… Speaking from experience, you must have a lot of stuff to unpack." He teases again, trying to ignore what happened.

It was incredible how easy Clark could be head-over-heels for Lois. He just needed a second, a perfect second. Then, another second later, he'd be bantering with her, as if nothing had happened (or better yet to ignore what _could _happen). That was Lois' effect on him. Although, the fact that he did not know exactly the extent of that effect, scared him to death.

Lois looked at him quizzically, trying to figure out why she found herself staring at him, again. Of course, she masked it away responding his joke. Lois Lane will not be the object of his humor. "Ha ha, seriously Clark, just drop the funny act, it does not suit you." And then she gazed at him expecting an answer.

"So, that much is needed for you to show me your new apartment, eh?" He said sarcastically.

"You know what, forget it…"She said disappointingly. Then she mumbled to herself, fully unaware that Clark could hear her as loud as if she was yelling. "It is not like can do it by myself, Mr. Copy Boy, I just wanted a little help, that's all."

"It's OK, Lois, I'll do it" He said nicely, but pleased that he annoyed Lois to that point.

"Perfect…" She squealed, ignoring his previous comment, and her last thought for that matter. "…here is the address. And I see you later then… I mean, later again… after work… whatever…" She said nervously and quickly returned to her typing before she could come with even more messed-up wording.

The rest of the day, a slow news day, passed with no more fuss, except for the occasional behind-the-computer-monitor peek from one another, which were so synchronized that, not even once, they have looked at each other at the same time.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry for the _italics overuse_ on the first chapter (already fixed – new much? LOL). In this second chapter the action shifts to Lois' new apartment in Metropolis (think of it as a smaller but brighter Talon apartment).

Thanks again for the reviews! ;-)

**Closeness (Chapter 2)**

[Lois Apartment, Late Afternoon]

Clark knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. He could hear somebody inside, but nobody could hear him. He called Lois' cell phone; even when he could hear the ring, no one answered. The door was closed, but unlocked. So, he decided to open the door and enter carefully.

Clark looked at the tiny apartment, no bigger than a studio. It still did not have much furniture. Mostly boxes decorated the living room and the kitchen. It was Lois' apartment, one place he had never been before. There was a writing desk, a small couch, and modest dinner table with two chairs. Sure the place was small and unknown to him, but as soon as he entered he knew it was Lois'. Her style was clearly spread over the place. Even the place itself smelled like her.

Lois had climbed on small stepladder, hanging a picture in the wall. She was listening to her iPod, headphones on her ears, completely oblivious of Clark's presence. She was singing out loud and dancing rather juvenile.

_***And here I go again on my own, going down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone, and I've made up my mind, ain't wasting no more time***_

Clark couldn't help but chuckle to himself, there was Lois Lane, **The Intrepid Reporter**, wearing a pair of old sweatpants, a pale tank top, and a messy ponytail. Not to mention that she looked so familiar, so comfortable, as the teenager that lived at his house so long ago. He tried to remember when had been the last time he saw her on casual clothing… being so herself… simply Lois… _It certainly had been a long time._ He thought.

"Whitesnake, huh?" Clark yelled, causing Lois to startle and nearly fall from the stepladder.

"Smallville, what the heck?" She said, as she turned, still in shock. "You almost gave me a heart attack…Geez. Where are your manners, farm boy?"

"I'm sorry Lois, I knocked and called, but apparently the 'lonely drifting' was too loud for you to hear me" He joked, smirk and all. When Lois was around, he could be so normal, so easy… so himself. Even though he was nothing near to normal, neither she knew about his secret. He felt relaxed around her.

"Right, if you're done with you amusement…" She said dismissively, putting her music away. "There is no time to waste. We've got a lot to do."

"Lois, I thought you said 'the favor' was to pick up and bring your stuff here." He said naively and put down the boxes he brought.

"And yet you think you know me, Smallville." She said, playfully twirling toward him.

Lois pushed him through the living room into the kitchen, so sudden that he felt dizzy when they arrived and stopped. Apparently, she had planned a very busy afternoon: from unpacking boxes to painting walls, and everything in between. All of this was strategically designed; she had a well explained TO DO list and even a drawing on the kitchen counter table.

"Lois!?" He groaned, as if he meant it. This was a perfect excuse to share some time with her in a not work related theme. Well, not perfect, but still a good excuse. On the flow of current events, they lacked of time to hang out. Of course it didn't help that Lois was still holding a grudge since Clark supposedly 'stood her up'. _She said 'if I wanted to', so I didn't technically stood her. _And just how much he did wanted to go and sit by her, to feel her close, she'll never imagine.

"I presume you brought some extra clothes, don't you?"She asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why should I?"

"Well, paint is not an easy stain to clean off, you know."

"Paint?!? Lois, what are you talking about? I was… you said…" Knowing for sure he would be defeated, before the word' battle got started; he surrendered and let hear a loud sigh of frustration.

Lois knew Clark will flip out, she expected him to. She enjoys his uprightness, she always has. Still that same thing drove her crazy to the edge from time to time. She'd never admit it out loud, but she liked all of Clark's little quirks. _This will be no different._ She thought. _I'll push his buttons; we'll bicker for a while, and then everything will be back to normal. _Or as normal as it could, after all is Lois and Clark we are talking about.

"Don't blame it on me when you spoil with paint your undoubtedly favorite blue shirt." She teased.

_Oh, I will, Lois._ He thought, not really angry. He even opened his mouth, but no words came out, only half a smile. He knew she was playing her cards on him. Clark had missed that. Now is more often the awkwardness surrounding those few alone moments than anything else.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She said and arranged the paint cans and pans on the floor.

Lois rose swiftly from the floor and handed Clark a paintbrush. She was standing very close to him. Dangerously close. As he felt the touch of her hand in his, his heart skipped. He felt as if electricity flowed through his veins, beginning on his fingertips and running down his spine. He was paralyzed. And so was she. Yet again, another staring moment occurred. This time their proximity made a threat of every movement.

It was Lois' turn to break the silence. _How am I going to dodge out of this? Lois, think. _She quickly grabbed a paintbrush from the kitchen table and, just as fast, she rolled away from his absolutely stunning presence. The touch of his hand shouldn't be big deal. _It's Clark Kent for heaven's sake._

"Ready?" She said, anxiously, with a high pitched voice and a forced smile. Clark nodded and they started to work.

For the next hour or so they both carried their tasks almost silently. Lois unpacked a couple of boxes in the kitchen, while Clark painted the window frames in the living room. They tried to avoid contact, to avoid any encounter. Next, they shifted places. Lois was now in the living room and Clark in the kitchen. The level of awkwardness had downed; it was now a safe zone again.

"Are you hungry, Smallville?"

"Not really." He lied. Actually, he was starving. After work, he went to Chloe's apartment and directly to Lois' new place. Not before he pulled a quick clothes change in a phone booth.

"Ah, common, not even a little bit." She said and threw a small pillow in Clark's direction.

"Lois, be careful you're going to spill the paint on the floor. And that is a mess I'll not help you clean." He said and took the pillow. Then he walked into the living room meeting Lois.

"Really?" She said suspiciously. "And so I thought you were a gentleman." She examined him.

"Oh, I am." And he threw the pillow back at her. He acted rashly, but lightheartedly.

Lois, amazed by his boldness, stepped forward with a comprehensible fight face. She closed the gap between them and their gazes met again. It took a second for them to catch up on their current position. Their teasing smiles faded. Silence, again, filled the space.

They were just there; standing there, facing each other, staring at each other. Their eyes were locked. Their look undeviating. Their very beings were vulnerable, and they didn't even notice. The only thing that mattered, right at that very moment was their closeness…

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **Chapters 3 and 4 are a bit shorter than the previous cause there is no dialogue. They take place at the same time, but from different points of view. This was the most difficult part of my story because I wanted to capture every feeling and match it in both chapters.

*I'm so glad that you've enjoyed my story so far, even when I need a little help with my grammar (a lot sometimes LOL). I'm still looking for a beta reader; if anybody is interested just let me know.*

Enjoy this one and don't forget to review.

**Closeness (Chapter 3)**

_The only thing that mattered, right at that very moment, was their closeness... _

*Lois*

Lois realized how close to Clark she had stepped. Merely a few inches separated his face from hers, his body from hers. She could not deny how handsome he was. _Clark is a very attractive man._

His face had a perfect form, manly yet soft. With every blink of those beautiful green eyes her heart pounded faster. Every feature in his face was in ideal harmony: a strong chin, a well defined cheekbone… and those lips. _No, this can't be happening. _

The man before her was a friend, a coworker, a partner. But she knew Clark was more than that, so much more. From the moment they met, she knew he was so much more.

He had always offered his friendship honestly. Sure sometimes it was under protest, but still he never left her alone. Every time, Clark had supported her in each crazy mission or impossible idea she engaged, knowing of course, that resisting was not an option. _He has always been there for me. _He had been there for her more than she knew.

He had comforted her, in every breakdown, in every heartbreak. He had held her tight and soothed her pain. When Oliver left, Clark was there. She had immersed her face in his chest to relieve her heartache. _His chest._ It was so ample, so flawlessly outlined, so warm and comfortable. _Oh, put yourself together, girl._

Lois wanted to avoid moments like this at all costs, and for good reasons. She felt vulnerable, almost weak on the knees. She tried to look away from his eyes, but every attempt was futile. Her eyes were not responding. She tried to move away from him, but it was equally fruitless. Her body was not responding either. Clark was close, too close. Reason had lost its battle, her feelings had taken over.

She could feel his body heat on her chest, his breathing over her face. Lois felt exposed, as if she had no secrets from him. And she hadn't, except this feeling, except at this moment. She was completely in love with him. And that secret could not be uncovered. That secret could not be revealed. She won't risk being hurt one more time. _**I can't face another heartbreak down the road.**_

How she ended up head over heels for the farm boy, the mild manner reporter, she would never know. She didn't know when or where, but it had happened. She had found a perfect complement to her life, a better half. _True love? _The only problem was he didn't think of her the same way. _His heart has only one possessor, and it's not me. _She wanted to cry, but she didn't allow it.

Lois knew the moment Lana walked through the door again, she will fade into the dark. Chloe told her that Lana was gone, but gone she was before and another time before that. _Now, he's simply caught in the moment, like before, nothing else._ She could not erase that scene at Chloe's wedding, on the dance floor. Like now, they were very close, but touching gently. Like now, thoughts were flooding her mind. Like now, fire was burning her heart. _For a moment I thought he was feeling the same, for a moment I thought he was mine._ The truth is he was feeling it too, but he didn't even know what was happening.

_I took me weeks to build the wall he took only seconds to destroy._ She remembered the long crying nights at Star City, while on Jimmy's bedside. She thought about Clark, about Lana. She contemplated how fate had fooled her once again. _It was better we didn't kiss; I bet he doesn't even remember by now._ _He is not interested._ For her he had made it perfectly clear when he didn't show at the Café. He was not interested; at least he pretended he wasn't. _Why if he is just scared? _Lois herself was crushingly scared, why not him.

It seemed as if the temperature on the room suddenly rose. His masculine presence was overwhelming, inviting her to be even closer to him, to meet her lips with his. _No,_ _I'm not going to take the first step again. _She didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to feel rejected all over again. _I'm not going to put my heart in the line. Not again._ But it was not an easy task, she felt powerless opposed to him. She knew that sooner or later her true feelings will emerge and everything will change.

She felt as if hours had passed, but only seconds had passed, lifetime seconds…

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: **Same thing as before. This is the parallel of Chapter 3 but with Clark's point of view. Enjoy and review. Only one more chapter!

**Closeness (Chapter 4)**

_The only thing that mattered, right at that very moment was their closeness... _

*Clark*

Clark realized how close to him Lois had stepped. Merely a few inches separated her face from his, her body from his. He could not deny how beautiful she was. _Lois is a stunning woman. _

He remembered how gorgeous she looked earlier, when he caught himself staring at her. This time, was a little different. She had no make up on her face. Her bare face was even more beautiful. Her cheeks were naturally pink. Her lips were like faded crimson. Her skin was delightfully luminous. He imagined how soft it should be. _I need to feel her skin in my hand. _ But he could not move. _ Need?_

There was Lois before him. She was a grown woman now, not a teenager anymore. There were so many sides of her, and he knew them all. Some of them were pleasant, others not much, but he knew what a great person she was.

She had always been a friend, a comfort, and sometimes, a wakeup call. She knew how to drag his head out of the clouds and back to Earth. When every other person would take pity on him, Lois hadn't. She was always like a rock to hold on to. _She has always trusted me, without knowing who I am. _

She had always reassured him when he was in pain. Every time Lana left, Lois was there consoling him. Every time Lana broke his heart, Lois helped him to amend it and move on. She often offered a heartening advice, but when the time called for a hug, she had dislodged her own walls to allow the embrace. _I need to feel her close, a little bit closer._ But then again, he could not move_. Need?_

Clark wondered why he was afraid to face a moment like this. _This is why. _He felt exposed, as if Lois could see right through his eyes directly into his soul. _If only you knew who I really am. No! That could not be. _He tried to look away, to move away from her, but he couldn't. His mind was unheard opposed to his heart. Lois was close, too close. Reason had lost its battle, his feelings had taken over.

He could hear her accelerated heartbeat, her erratic breathing. _Could she be feeling it too? Nah, she's Lois._ After all, she had set aside all their 'previous moments' to the sparks trench. But he didn't want that, he wanted to feel her close, he wanted to hold her tight. _I need to tell her how I feel._ His urge was intense, but every muscle in his body was paralyzed.

Clark didn't know how he got to _need_ Lois. He could not point a date or time, he just knew he need her. She relied on him, even if she denied it, he knew. He cared about her, more than anybody. _Why her? Why Lois? _ Definitively, she was the missing part of his life. _My soul mate?_

At Chloe's wedding Lana appeared and everything changed. For years he thought of Lana as his soul mate, but not anymore. It took a lethal separation to prove this point. Lana was gone and she took with her Clark's doubts on becoming what he is meant to: a hero. Lana was gone and he had moved on. But still, he didn't dare to approach Lois on this matter. _She'll dismiss me fearless if I make a move._ When she suggested talking about the topic for the first time, he had bailed out. _We have almost kissed. _ That was not an easy subject to discuss, and again he didn't know why.

_It's not like I haven't kissed her before._ He thought about that kiss they shared on the alley. She had kissed him while thinking he was the Green Arrow. He feared she would try to kill him if she knew it was him. _ Maybe she had forgotten about it_. Maybe she did, but he didn't, he did remember the touch of her lips, the grip of her hands. He did remember that kiss. _Maybe that's exactly it._ He panicked. _What if she still remembers that kiss?_ _ Does it really matter? _

Hunger was not an issue anymore, at least not for food. He had absorbed her sent through every pore. A new desire starved him. He wanted to inhale the air that she breathed. He needed to hold her close, to feel her touch. Certainly, he was scared, but this time he needed to do something before it was too late. _I'd like to run, run and hide myself in her eyes, those beautiful eyes. _

He felt as if hours had passed, but only seconds had passed, lifetime seconds…

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: **This is our final chapter :-( But don't worry it's a perfect closure to our story. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support. Don't forget to review.

**Closeness (Chapter 5)**

Their eyes were still locked. Their bodies were still unbearably close, their faces only inches away.

_How long have we being staring at each other? _Lois couldn't take it anymore. One more second looking at him, feeling him close, and she would give in. _I can't let this happen. _She took a deep breath, still looking into Clark's eyes, and regained every spot of strength in her being. _I need to do this. _Finally, she took a tiny step back and successfully departed her eyes form Clark's, now gazing to the floor. _It's better this way. _She thought as an immense regret entered her heart. _It's way better._

Clark reacted swiftly; there was not time to lose. _No, I need to do this. _He extended his hands and touched Lois' arms, both of them, tenderly. _We need to do this. _He wanted her to stay in place, but not to feel constrained. _Her skin is so soft. _He though as his hands descended until he grabbed her elbows. _It's time to do this._ Subtly, he pressed her body to his, reducing even more the space between them. She didn't fight it. _This is our time. _

Lois was stunned. She lifted her look to meet his eyes again, puzzled. _He had never touched me like this. _His hands were so warm, comforting. His touch was so smooth, inviting. She couldn't resist it. She felt vulnerable, powerless… immobile… all the things Lois Lane were not, at least were not suppose to be. Her true self was exposed before the man she loves.

He slithered his left hand and placed it on her back. _This is not the alley. _He lifted his right hand, delicately brushed her cheek and placed his hand and over it. _Her face is even softer than I imagined._ Then, he caressed down the cheek to her chin. _This is not pretending; this is real. _He gently lifted her chin and lean forward, so their faces would meet even, so their lips would be closer. _This is our place, our moment._

She responded each of his movements. _Could this be happening? _When Clark touched her back, she just allowed him to guide her toward his body. _Am I dreaming all this? _When he touched her cheek, she just rested her face on his hand. _His hands are so strong._ When he touched her chin, she just welcomed the even more palpable closeness. _This is really happening._ His lips were too close to hers not to think about tasting them.

The impossible was about to happen. The moment they both wanted for so long. The moment they both hoped their whole lives, without even knowing it, was about to happen. Clark gently pushed his lips on Lois'. Their bodies were so close now, they were almost one. As her lips joined his, everything else in the room faded. Everything else in the world took a second place, second to the emotion they were experiencing. They both closed their eyes, betting everything on that moment, betting everything on that feeling. That moment, that feeling was the very meaning of the word perfection.

_Her lips, those crimson lips, now mine._ He felt his heartbeat rising, pressed against Lois' chest. The touch of her full lips on his intensified his breathing. _I can taste her._ The dampness of her mouth over his made him shiver. He owned her savor, her delicious savor, inside of him. Caught in this unflawed moment, he moved his hand from her chin toward her cheek, then moving down his hand ended on her neck. _I've never felt like this before. _He knew that moment was meant to be, as if everything shifted into place. _All this time, my soul mate was just in front of me. _Without letting their kiss take apart, he moved his hand from her neck to her shoulder. With both of his hands, he held softly her arms and finally met her waist.

She knew exactly what to do, this time she was sure. Lois played along Clark's actions. She didn't want to do otherwise. _I'm really kissing Smallville._ She felt his chest covering hers, so familiar. His breathing felt tense, hasty. His heart pounded hard and fast, as hard and fast as hers. She submerged her lips under his. She received his mouth wrapping hers. _This feels right, this must be right. _As she felt his hands down her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. There were knots in her stomach. Softly, she caressed the back of his neck and entwined her fingers in his dark hair. _This is most definitively right. _

They deepened into their kiss a bit more. Their eyes were still closed, but they were fully aware of each other's presence. There were no disguises, no external influences, only the magic of this instant containing them. The tips of their tongues joined this love fest, appearing shyly at first. This time, Lois took the lead. She touched lightly the inside of his warm lips with her tongue, outlining them, making its way into his mouth. Clark tried to hold her even closer. His arms were securing her tightly; his hands crossed her back with a strong embrace. He complemented Lois' initiative gently, as if he feared to harm her in any way.

After a few minutes, their need for air broke their kiss apart. They opened their eyes and remained close to each other. So close indeed, they only needed to whisper to hear each other. Of course, they were no able to talk on that instant. Both had risked their hearts, but they had gained much more than they imagined. It was a real moment closely lived, a real feeling lastly uncovered. They stared expectantly into each other's eyes. They were dazed by that kiss, 'their first real kiss'. It took a few more seconds to recover. They were shaking a little, but in delight. Lois spoke first.

"Clark, you… you… kissed me!" She said still trembling in Clark's arms. She was feeling something more than she was saying and he knew it.

"Lois, are you all right?" He looked at her concerned.

"I guess… I mean… I don't believe it. This is real, is it?"

"Yes, Lois, it is. We just kissed."

"But… this…"

"But what, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… I've… it's going to sound crazy… but… Didn't I kiss you before?"

Clark heart suddenly stopped. She remembered that kiss, the kiss he didn't want to forget. "Mmm… well, you know… it was…" Clark couldn't put a simple sentence together.

"What is it Clark?" She already knew what he was going to say, but she waited for him to talk. _Agh! How could you? I'm going to kill them both. What was I thinking? _Unexpectedly, she felt a bit ashamed, remembering how she talked about that Green Arrow's kiss with Chloe and him.

"Oliver… me… well…" He tried again but nothing coherent came out. He didn't know what to say. _No matter what I say, she probably won't forgive me. Think, Clark!_

Lois felt a rush of fear and embarrassment. She didn't know what to do, so she started stepping back again. "So you and Oliver… planned…? So you know…?" She finally said raising one eyebrow and placing one hand on her hip.

"Yeah… we… I…" He responded coyly.

"You-" She started talking. But as she opened her mouth, he placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her close to him again. He interrupted, what he knew was a Lois-like affront on Green Arrow's behalf, and replaced with another kiss. This time more forward, more passionate.

As he deepened the kiss, he felt like floating, like flying. She knew that past really didn't matter anymore, at least not in that moment. All she wanted was to get lost in his lips again, lost in his arms again. _We will talk later, I won't forget. _Their tongues danced together with grace, as if they had rehearsed for that moment. That moment was perfect, as perfect as before. It was a perfect mixture of passion and love. It was a perfect mixture of chance and destiny.

They realized for once that what they were looking for, for so long, was right before them all this time. True love was just around the corner. Soul mates were just waiting to be found. At this proximity, it was unquestionable. She was in love with him; he was in love with her. All they needed was enough closeness to figure it out.

**The End.**


End file.
